


Behind Brown Eyes

by Han_DJ



Series: Eyes Series [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Day 3, F/F, swanqueen week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 15:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5296265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Han_DJ/pseuds/Han_DJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SwanQueen Week </p><p>Trope and Cliche</p><p>Day 3: Time Travel</p><p>Emma Swan is celebrating her 28th birthday alone with a cupcake, a candle and a wish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

 

**Behind Brown Eyes**

 

The door of the loft apartment shut close, its sole occupant trudged in with a small box of cupcake in hand. A single candle attached to the box via transparent tape. Earlier that evening, the woman – Emma Swan – had gone to an undercover date to apprehend a bail jumper. It wasn't really her style, to dress up in a red revealing dress and high heeled shoes, she's more comfortable in skin tight denim, tank top and jacket as she run after jumpers but this case was different. She had tried her way but the guy was just slippery.

 

Then she found out the jumper's weakness. Women, beautiful, blonde women.

 

She knows she sound bragging, but she knew she's not lacking in the 'pretty' department if she put her whole self into it, hence, the red dress and stiletto and the 'dress' did it's work. Sleezy bail jumper, apprehended with a bonus of bloodying his nose from his steering wheel... not bad.

 

So now it's time for her to celebrate. No, it wasn't a celebration for finally putting an end to this case, something usual isn't a cause for celebration. But today – or tonight – is her birthday. Her 28 th , and the last time she celebrated, complete with cake, candle and wish was before she went to jail and found she was pregnant, some ten years ago. So she removed her shoes, put the box on the bar, took the cupcake out, pushed the single candle with a star shape decoration on, lit it, close her eyes and made a wish.

 

She had no idea what happened next, all she knew was that she still had her eyes close, she was making a heartfelt wish and then everything started moving... it's like as if everything around, including her were being sucked into a vortex.

 

When she opened her eyes... “What the fuck!”

 

-0-

 

“WHAT THE FUCK!!!”

 

“Whoa princess! Watch your language!” 

 

Emma was waving her hand when she found herself a top a white horse when she opened her eyes. She looked at the one who actually reprimanded her. No one had done it since she runaway from her last foster parent. She frowned when she found a frowning man dressed in what she could describe as 'Shakespeare' era type. White with gold trim, high neck, high white socks or was it white stockings?  _ Really? What the hell... did I hit my head and wake up around a bunch of stage fanatics? _ “Who the hell are you?!” she asked aghast.

 

The man standing beside her raised one brow, “Princess, I know that this sudden change of itinerary as per your father, the King's order has grated on your nerve, but I don't see any reason why you have to recourse to using foul language when speaking. You are the heir to the throne of the White Kingdom, you should drop that attitude immediately.”

 

“What?” Emma's eyes widened, “What the fuck are you talking...” and she was sure she heard someone slapping the white horse she's riding, because whatever curse words she was hiding within her were revealed when the horse galloped forward... “I DON'T KNOW HOW TO RIDE A FUCKING HORSEEEEEE!!!”

 

“PRINCESS!”

 

“EMMA!”

 

“SISTER!”

 

-0-

 

Princess Regina had just finished her riding lesson, she was smiling at the the tall, handsome stable boy that's now taking care of her horse, a black stallion she named Rocinante. She had been harboring a deep crush on the man since he came and it was only last month that she learned that the boy have the same feelings about her, so behind her parent's back, the stable boy – Daniel – and her decided to see where their feelings will take them. In a month, both of them were convinced that they had found their 'true love' in each other. So they were at the clearing, away from the prying eyes. Her father Sir. Henry decided to spend the afternoon in the library reading, and her mother out on a sudden errand, Her and Daniel who just finished grooming her horse were standing close together, lips locked as they decided on a short picnic together, taking the most of it while her mother was out, but their plan was ruined when Regina had to disentangle herself when she heard the scream... it was of a woman who sounds like a banshee in heat, and was she hearing a lot of crude words?

 

But no matter how crude, a person in need is a person in need, so without thought, she took Rocinante's rein and easily rode the tall horse, and as she saw the white horse galloping towards the cliff, her mind went on automatic and she kicked her steed fast to catch up.

 

And in no time, she had her hand on the white horse's strap and had slowed down the spooked horse before she jumped and bumped the screaming banshee of her own causing both women to fell on the grassy land, safe but panting.

 

“Get the fuck off me!!!”

 

Regina stand up and raise one brow on the still panting, and seemingly livid... princess?

 

_Oh my god... the Crowned Princess – I just saved the life of the crowned princess of Enchanted Forest!_

 

-0-

 

“WHAT?”

 

“What?”

 

Blonde and brunette uttered the same word but in different tone. Princess Emma had her eyes wide, jaw slacked and her tone was demanding her father to retract his offer – an offer she was not agreeable and from how the offer was accepted not by the princess who saved her but by the mother, who to Emma seemed crazy, evil and manipulative which means the princess was not interested.

 

And by the holy god... are these crazy people really into this renaissance acting? Are they going to get something if they acted out well? Because if this is one crazy acting job, she sure as hell didn't sign up for it. She hates acting! Acting up tends to get her kicked out of any foster home and back to the system for her to be dropped to another uncaring one. This is enough, she's not buying it.

 

“SHUT THE HELL UP!” the shout did shut the King, the young Princess Snow, the Princess Regina and Princess Cora.

 

“Oh my, have I -” The older brunette was interrupted,

 

“You shut up!” Emma said frowning and then fidgeting as she looked at her own self in a gown. “First of, who the hell goes riding on a gown? What fuck up crazy is this? And second,” she looked at the old King, which she learned to be named Leopold, “You are just pretending to be my father, and you,” she raise an eyebrow as she looked at the small, black haired girl, ribbon on her curly hair, lips red like blood and skin white as snow, “Snow White? Aren't you too young to be snow white? And where's your prince charming?!”

 

“Sister! I am only ten!”

 

“Emma!” King Leopold called her attention, giving his daughter a disapproving look. “This is not the time to act out. You owe your life to Princess Regina, it is just right that I at least give her a token of my appreciation.”

 

The blonde frowned, “By making a woman as old as I am, no, she's most certainly is even younger than me, your daughter, to be your wife? Are you crazy? You think she'd want to be married to you? You're the same age as her mother! Who the hell wrote this fucking play? And I never signed up for this!” she looked around, “Where the hell are you?! Show yourself!” she shouted while looking around.

 

“My dear, I think her highness hit her head...” Cora tried to interrupt.

 

“I did not hit my head! And no, I'm not allowing you,” she points a finger to her supposed father, “to marry her!” she said changing focus to the other princess who seemed relieved.

 

The King looked at the blonde, anger now on his face. “I will not allow this insanity any longer Emma! I am your father and I will...”

 

“You are not going to marry her, can't you see? She didn't accept your proposal, her damn mother did!” she shouted.

 

“I assure you Princess, my daughter wanted -”

 

“Wow, you're not only manipulative, you're also a liar. My lie detector is pinging loud in my ear! Your daughter doesn't want this!” she frowned when she saw the sudden look of fear on the other woman's face.

 

“This is enough Emma,”

 

“Emma...” Snow called, “What's happening to you, why are you being like this? Are you sure you didn't hit your head?”

 

“What's the matter to me? What's the matter to all of you? You are all acting as if you are real royalties entitled to anything!”

 

“Because we are!” The King shouted, “You will stop and leave now, I am the King and my decision is final!”

 

Emma gritted her teeth, stomped and turned around.

 

-0-

 

It take the whole day for Emma to understand that she is not in some kind of play. Everyone seemed like what they are. Snow as in her supposed younger sister is no other than fucking Snow White of  _ the _ fairy tale story she used to read, and how did she found out? The girl was talking to birds and rats! How gross was that.

 

Which means something really weird happen to her, or maybe the damn cupcake given to her was poisoned that she is now in a coma and this is just a dream world. Well that would explain everything because if not, then the thought of her traveling back in time or being transported into a book as an answer when asked where she had been would guarantee her a one way trip to a different kind of prison with no hope for parole.

 

So all she had to do was sleep and she was sure she'll be back to normal once she wake up.

 

-0-

 

She wasn't sure what awoken her, the sudden brightness of her room (did she forget to close her blinds last night?) or the shake she's receiving and the gentle calling of her name. Without thinking much about either, she opened her eyes and was rewarded by the sight of a young girl, with the same eye color but now filled with tears.

 

“I didn't mean it,” the girl said brokenheartedly.

 

She hurriedly sat and took inventory of herself. She was okay, she was alive and her body is solid... but if this girl is still here that means – She's not fucking DREAMING! - “What?”

 

“I... I like Regina and I thought it was nice to have her as our mother,”

 

“What? You can't be that brat to ask that! She's fucking almost your age!”

 

Snow White frowned, “Your language is becoming so crude over time sister, what would the princes of other kingdom say if they hear your talk like that?”

 

“Why should I care?”

 

“What do you mean why? You have to care, you're going to select a prince to marry you!”

 

Emma's eyes widened, “No fucking way!” she watched her 'sister' frown deepened, “So what is your problem?”

 

Snow made a dramatic sigh which made her roll her eyes. She can't believe she's actually in front and talking to Snow White and she should probably tell every kid she knew when gets back to her time or world that there is nothing sweet about the damn character. Snow White is a damn bratty little girl who gets everything that she wants. “It seemed Regina has found her true love, I saw her kissing with that stable boy and they were talking about running away together. You were right, she doesn't want to marry father!”

 

Emma raise one brow, “And now it is your fault she's being forced to wed our FATHER.” she said with a huff.

 

“What am I going to do? She told me to keep it a secret -”

 

“And here you are telling me,”

 

“You're my sister... and... and,”

 

She looked at the girl intensely, “What did you do... or should I say, who else did you spill a supposed secret to?”

 

“Well, her mom seemed concern and she wanted to help them both...”

 

“WHAT?!” and now, it seemed she's not only bratty, but she can't keep her mouth shut and is a failure in keeping secrets. “We better warn Regina!” she said as she hurriedly stood and open her closet... “What are these?!” she shrieked when she found all the gowns with blooming shoulders and blowing skirts, “Don't I have any jeans?!”

 

-0-

 

It was almost night and Emma still can't find Regina. When she went to the Mills Manor to talk to her, that was like four hours of riding a coach and seven bouts of puking, because she didn't know that she had coach related motion sickness (how she wished she'd included dramamine in her wish), she was told that the woman can't be interrupted in her lessons, when done, she found out she had riding lessons and now it's getting dark, she hasn't finished yet. She didn't realized that horse riding lessons take this much time...

 

Or... is it possible that she and the stable boy had already run away? Emma wished that Regina and that boy was successful in doing so. If her  _ father _ decides to look for her, she'll do everything to stop him. The woman needs to be with the one she loves.

 

And Snow said those two were true loves.

 

_ Ah how refreshing, how nice that she gets to see people who believes in one. _ She herself once tried to believe, and then she met Neal and she was sure she found hers, but then he left her to go to jail in a crime  _ he _ masterminded, and that's on top of him knocking her up. True Love was a bitch in her world, and its nice to be someone to protect it against the harshness of the world – dream or not.

 

To be sure, she trekked the way to the stable and she stood, unmoving when she heard the dialogues happening inside. It was close so she keep to the wall and listened. It seemed Regina's mother was there to help... maybe Snow was right in telling Princess Cora. She frowned, but if she wanted this for Regina, why accept her father's proposal for her daughter? Why didn't she let her own daughter voice out what she wanted?

 

_ This is a RUSE!  _ She hurriedly stood and tried to open the door, but it was close. So she used all her might to open it but to no avail, so she closed her eyes and think of Regina. That beautiful princess who saved her life even without knowing who she was, the gentle smile on her face, the sadness, then the fear – and all of a sudden, she found herself thrown away a little by the opening of the door, she hurriedly stood to her feet only to be frozen shocked when she saw Princess Cora's hand in the stable boy's chest, and then she pulled a glowing heart out of him and crushed it in her hand.

 

The boy dropped dead and Regina dropped after, wailing for her lost love.

 

“No!” the blonde mumbled before she turned and run away from the stable. Her heart beating twice its normal speed and her brain was running like the galloping horse that almost killed her. She was met by the coach driver and she hurriedly went in and asked the driver to return to the castle.

 

-0-

 

If Princess Cora has that kind of magic, if she could kill anyone that would hinder her daughter to marry into power, then what's to stop her from killing her 'father' and then her, then Snow and then finally her own daughter to be the Queen of the kingdom?

 

And this time, Regina will really be tied to her father. Despite the king being a good ruler, her being married to an old man against her will is like 'her' being tied to a bed while an old man rapes her. She had been into situation that almost had her raped by a foster father, thank god to her wit and having a system that would help her when she reports lascivious actions from any fosters, she get out of it, not unscathed but at least she got out of it, but Regina and in this world? She had no way out!

 

Would her supposed father not touch Regina? Maybe, but he might be old but he is alive. She'd seen him eyed Regina the day he proposed marriage to the woman. So she had an idea and she could use her 'father's' love of her and Snow.

 

Snow believes in True Love. She is a kid, a sappy kid with romantic ideal...

 

-0-

 

The King was almost asleep when the door to his chamber opened and Princess Emma waltzed in. The King was mortified that his eldest entered his chamber unannounced and while he was not decent.

 

“For god's sake f – fa -” Emma sighed, “...father, I'm not scandalize by your lack of clothing, but really you are well dressed for someone who is just going to sleep, enough about that though, I need to talk to you.”

 

The old man nodded, “I am happy that you come to me, is something bothering you my daughter?”

 

“Yes,” she said with straight face, “I can't sleep and you're the only one who can help me,” _Act... make this believable!_

 

The King grinned, “Then tell me, if it is in my power to give, then you don't have to ask twice.”

 

“I -” she took a deep breath, “I'm in love, and I think this is TRUE love.” she said enunciating the word true.

 

The old King's eyes widened and a wide smile pasted on his face, “Is this why you cannot sleep?”

 

“Yes... father,”

 

“Well, who is the lucky prince? I should ask him to come and meet you...”

 

“No, I... I mean, I am in love but it's not with a prince.” she bit her lower lip.

 

“What...”

 

“I am in love with Princess Regina.”

 

The king suddenly stood, now not worried about his supposed indecency. “But,”

 

“I know deep in my heart that she is my true love. If you really love me father...”

 

“I... it is not acceptable,”

 

“I am the crowned princess! I will be ruling this kingdom no matter if I marry a prince or a princess!”

 

“You cannot have an heir...”

 

“Snow can always give you an heir! It is Regina for me or nothing!” _oh yeah, be as bratty as Snow if I have to get what I want._

 

“Emma dear,” the old King stepped close to his daughter.

 

“I'm marrying no one but Regina. You cannot force me to marry any prince.”

 

“Think about this through,”

 

“I already did.”

 

“Emma...”

 

“Father...”

 

-0-

 

“You are beautiful,” Cora said as she watch her daughter be fitted for her wedding. Her daughter will not be the King's future wife, because in some weird way, the crowned princess wanted her daughter and the King gave in. The news had become the talk of the whole kingdom, and despite a romantic relation between two women were not unknown, it is mostly frowned. So yes, her daughter may marry into power as she wanted but she'd never bore an heir to the throne that would continue _her_ legacy. Regina doesn't have the hardness in her to rule the kingdom with iron fist. “But what is your beauty if it is wasted on a princess instead of the king?” she said rolling her eyes and not even hiding the distaste on her face.

 

“I didn't ask for this mother,”

 

Cora sighed, “Why can't you do anything right? You could have cried in front of the King and show him how you wanted him so much?”

 

Regina frowned, “All my tears had dried up mother when you... when Daniel died.”

 

“Well, we can't help it now. Marry the princess... I'll do the rest.” the princess closed her eyes to stop herself from screaming. Yes she might have escaped the King's clutch, but she landed on the daughter. Her reputation had dived but who cares about her reputation? She'd be a prisoner from now on, and to avoid more dissenters or more negative publicity to the King, she'd probably be kept from a tower unseen by anyone. She was still at this thought when she heard her mother's footfall walking away from her, and then the door to the fitting room opened and closed without her usual grace.

 

-0-

 

Her wedding day, she wasn't supposed to be nervous because this is nothing but a fake wedding. Well in her head it is a fake one since she was sure the time for her to go back to her time will come, soon or not, but while she is here, maybe it was great to save a drowning princess, and she can't think of anything right now to do but to pursue this. But as it is, she was still nervous... why not? She's marrying the woman rumored to be the 'fairest of them all' with an evil mother who might (or it may not be a 'might' but for sure) wanted all of them dead including her daughter to take all the power in the kingdom.

 

A dark witch and a crown, nice combination to take over the world! Well – their world.

 

So she was standing in front of the princess' door while she prepare for the wedding. She wasn't supposed to be seeing her before the wedding perse, but that was a 'cliché' in her world, not sure with this so she's breaking culture. She was almost to open the door when she heard the shouting fest inside. So she took her hand away from the knob and listened with her ears to the door. It was Regina and her mother, and from what she can tell... Regina was telling her mother to leave her alone.

 

She almost jumped out of her skin when her future wife suddenly screamed and then there was a commotion, a mirror breaking and that's when she hurriedly opened the door to the princess chamber to find her slumped on the floor, her hands on her face, jaw slacked -

 

“Regina...”

 

“I – I did it, I-” she turned and looked at the blonde one, “My mother -”

 

“What happened? Where is your mother?”

 

Emma frowned when Regina suddenly stood tall, her hands fell beside her and then she smiled. It was a sad smile that doesn't fit the woman's beautiful face. “She's gone – she – she's not going to hurt anyone anymore.” was all she said and the she walked passed her. “It's our wedding dear, aren't you coming?”

 

The blonde shook her head.  _ What happened? Why was the mirror shattered? Where is the witch? _ “Ah yes, I was about to ask you...”

 

“You were not supposed to see your bride before the wedding,”

 

Emma looked at the back of her future wife, “Oh that's a thing here too?” she smiled when the other woman looked back at her, face in bewilderment.

 

-0-

 

“What are you doing?” Emma asked as she jumped off her chair when the shadow of a person in her chamber was revealed. It was Regina in her night gown.

 

The smaller woman inclined her head, a bewildered expression on her face. “It is the night of our wedding. Aren't I supposed to grace your chamber with my presence princess? I am now your wife, your property -”

 

Emma raised one hand to stop her explanation, “Yes you are my wife, but it was never in my mind to claim you as my property. You are a person, not a thing.” she sighed and returned to sitting at her chair, “Please sit,”

 

“Where?” This Regina sound flat, defeated.

 

“Anywhere you please?” That made the woman frown, probably can't believe what she's hearing. “Look, Regina...” the brunette turned her head to look at her, she have to sigh again, “I didn't marry you to take you, to claim you... well in a sense yes, I married you so I can claim you, but it's not to make you a prisoner in this marriage. I don't want you to be a prisoner, I want you to be free and the only way I know how is if I could marry you so that your mother cannot pawn you off to another man that could give her what she wants.”

 

“Wha-”

 

“I may not look it Regina, but I notice. I see you. And the King maybe my father, he maybe a benevolent ruler, but if you've been married to him – I – I just cannot think of anything happening to you that you don't want to happen.”

 

“Princess...”

 

“Emma, my name is Emma.”

 

And there it was, the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen that graced the younger woman's face. And she'll be a fool not to want to see those smile again.

 

TBC

 

 

 


	2. Two

 

**Behind Brown Eyes 2**

 

[Six months, post wedding]

 

Inter-Kingdom peace negotiation, Emma thought was much easier in this old way of life. The current and future ruler of a kingdom goes to a designated castle, sit down, drink wine, talk about how great their kingdom is because of their work and strength, work out strategies and battle plans despite no incoming attackers, and then discuss inter-kingdom marriage between unsuspecting sons and daughters.

 

The news of her being married to another woman, a low level princess of the same kingdom was the longest topic in this meeting and she was almost made to pull out her gun (if only she brought it with her) and shoot these misogynistic assholes in-between their eyes. Lives in this world or time is not much of value anyway. Kill a King and then the heir rise up no matter what age, or if there's no heir, relatives of the deceased ruler will kill each other until one is left and take over the crown. That's how invaluable life is.

 

That's why the one month gathering had taken much of her nerves and she was ready to go home with or without her supposed father, King Leopold. The old, benevolent King noticed this and made excuses so that his entourage could go back to Enchanted Forest earlier than usual. Emma wanted to bring Regina with her since it will take a long time until she gets back, they've been only married for three months when they departed, but the King explained a valuable reason why she should not bring Regina.

 

The woman being the 'fairest' in all land and married to a princess, crowned or not might be a source for an upcoming war. A prince or a King may challenge Emma into a duel with Regina's hand for a prize, and because the King believed that what Emma and Regina has is TRUE LOVE, it is better that the other kingdom is left with rumor about the fairest of them all than them learning of the truth behind it. Emma rolled her eyes, she feel like she was suddenly transported to Greece – the Trojan War and  _ her _ Regina was Helen, and she – Menelaus (Now where is Xena warrior princess when she needs one?).

 

[flashback, three months ago]

 

_The blonde heiress watched her wife as she was being prepared for their journey. “Regina,” the brunette looked at her smiling, “I'm sorry, I wanted to bring you with us, I know you wanted to see the other lands, but I think father...” she winced, “...father was right, we don't want us ending up in arms when the other kingdoms wage war just to have you.”_

 

_A dark brow rose, “Forgive my words, but that is absurd, how can a low level royalty like me, a princess sire by a disgraced prince would be the reason for a war?”_

 

_Emma returned the eyebrow raise, “Fairest of them all? Doesn't that rings a bell?” she smiled when once again, that beautiful smile graced the younger princess' face._

 

“ _It is only but a rumor,”_

 

“ _Rumor it maybe, but dear wife, you know how these rulers think. They think not with their brain but what's inside their breeches!” Emma wanted to be her crude self and say it as it is, but her wife is quite a squirmer when she hears crude language and she wanted to make a good impression. When did she start making the effort? She has no idea, all she know was that she wanted to see those smiles over and over._

 

_And then there's the sound of laughter coming from those luscious red lips for the first time. Now Emma have a lot to look forward to. Smile and laughter because she had no idea, but the look and sound of those had imprinted in her mind and heart for eternity._

 

“ _Now, I was given the impression that its going to take months until we return, so for the time being, what is it that you wanted to do while we are out?” the blonde asked as she stepped in front of the smaller woman._

 

“ _I have no idea, I'd probably stay here and watch over Princess Snow -”_

 

“ _Bullshit!” the brunette's eyes widened, “I mean... cow's dung?” and then another laughter which crinkled the blonde's eyes. “Your laugh sounds wonderful,” she can't help but say._

 

_There was a sudden rush of red on the other woman's face as she looked down shyly and muttered in a low voice, “Thank you,”_

 

_Emma smiled, her heart beating faster and she tried to control it. She damn well know what is happening, but she can't go with her heart, she's not from this time and she was sure she will be back in her own – and falling for this woman, who will not be present in there will devastate her (its not as if she could take Regina with her right? She'd seen a lot of movie about going back in time and there wasn't one that successfully take a character out of its original one). She had been devastated when she let go of her son to be adopted, she can't take another one – a big one at that. “As I was saying, Snow is not your responsibility. I took you to be free, so I am ordering everyone in the castle to do anything you ask them to. If you want to go out, visit your father or just be with your friends...”_

 

“ _I don't have friends,”_

 

“ _It's going to be a long time, maybe its time for you to make one? Or two? Three perhaps...”she grinned._

 

_Regina shrugged her shoulders, “Can I instead ask my father to visit here?”_

 

“ _Of course! I'll have a coach arrange for him. So you want to go fetch him and then you two can return here together?”_

 

“ _Can I?”_

 

“ _Of course! You really don't have to ask permission from me. You are my wife, you are free to do as you will.”_

 

_The brunette frowned, “And if I want to runaway?”_

 

“ _I won't stop you Regina, and I promise, if you do, I'm not going to scour the whole land to find you. I promise you freedom, though as ambiguous as it is in this time, but I will give you one. I want you to do what your heart tells you to.”_

 

_There's that smile again and Emma's heart tripled its action, “And if my heart tells me to stay?”_

 

“ _When I am King... or Queen, this castle is yours as it is mine. Stay, leave... tore it down, it is yours to do as you desire.” She thought it was right. She may not be present in this world by the time that happens. But as long as she is here, she's going to make the life of Regina as comfortable as possible._

 

[end flashback]

 

The blonde hurriedly trudged the hall that will lead her to the garden. A week after their wedding, Regina's father surprised the brunette by planting an adult apple tree at the middle of the beautiful garden that she learned, the princess loved to tend so much. It was a tree she and her father planted and cared for, the only activity her mother allowed without grudge despite it being 'unlady like'. She stood by the entrance of the garden and saw her wife, back to her, a hand on the tree's bark, head leaning forward where her forehead connects with the tree trunk.

 

“I forgot to include in my previous decree,” she started smiling when the princess almost jumped in surprise and then she turned around, a fist on her chest, and it was obvious the woman, her wife, had just been crying. “... When I am King...” she grinned, “...or Queen, I am going to change the fruit that symbolizes our kingdom.”

 

Regina slowly walked closer to the crowned princess, “Why?”

 

“Why? The heck of a question is that?” she laughed but the other woman continued to look at her with sad eyes, “The fruit that tells everyone about Enchanted Forest might be delicious yes, but it's ugly... I mean that many eyes and spiked leaves? What does that tells the other kingdom? That we are a nation of spies? Bad assassins and killers?” she laughed at her own joke.

 

“Then what fruit should show the rest of the world what Enchanted Forest is made of?”

 

Emma took a step forward making her closer to the brunette who stopped walking. “An apple. A shiny, honey crisp apple.” she smiled. Regina bit her lower lip. “When that time comes, you're going to start an apple orchard and we're going to decree that it is imperative to have apple turnovers on every occasion!”

 

The brunette laugh but at the same time she started crying, “Emma...”

 

“Hey! Don't cry, if you don't like apple turnovers, then we can scratch that-” and she stopped her rant when the brunette breach the space and buried herself on the taller princess.

 

“Emma...”

 

“What happened?” She was suddenly engulfed by a feeling of dread. She was gone three months and there are a lot of things that could have gone wrong. Her chest starts to feel heavy just thinking of what could have happened to her wife. “Regina, tell me...” she said as she slowly guides the princess back to the apple tree and both of them sat under it's branch. “Tell me,” she felt the woman nod her head against her shoulder.

 

Regina was sniffing and controlling her emotion. The blonde felt something from the brunette and when she looked down, she saw a light purple mist coming from the woman's hands. “Regina?”

 

“I... I'm sorry!” she started.

 

“Why? What happened?”

 

“I...” Regina pushed away lightly, straightened herself and looked down. She frowned at the purple colored mist engulfing her hand. “I felt lonely, and trapped... and I was angry -”

 

“I'm so-” a finger was placed across her lips.

 

The brunette shook her head, “Not with you, I am thankful that you married me, you are nothing but kind and caring, I would have not asked for more. But I... I was angry at... your sister-”

 

“Oh,” it dawned on her why, her green eyes met that of Regina's brown ones.

 

“You're not upset? Princess Snow White is your sister and-”

 

“You were angry, and now?”

 

She sniffed, “You have to understand, I never wanted to marry your father – or you because I was in love with someone else.” she saw the blonde head nod in understanding, “He... he-”

 

“You don't have to tell me Regina, I know what happened.”

 

“You do?”

 

“Yes, my sister is not good at keeping secret and she told me, I run all the way to your parent's house to warn you that your mother knew, I was there at the stable, I tried to stop it but you were locked in,” Emma sighed as the image returned, “I got the hint that your mother was making you believe her sincerity crap thing,” she chuckled at her own wordings, “... it was an act but I can't get in. I don't know what happened then out of the blue the door opened but your mother had already ripped that boy's heart from...”

 

“She killed my true love.” Regina added, “And forced me to marry your father, she wanted that power, but you get in between and asked my hand in marriage instead. I was just a bit relieved because I have no idea what you want from me, you see – we are both women.” 

 

“Sorry, I-”

 

“Please,” she looked at the woman who had given her more than what she expects, “In the time I was waiting for my marriage to your father, distraught and mourning, I happened by my mother's magic book and summoned the dark one. Sorry, I cannot tell you of his name. I don't want him here.”

 

“I understand,”

 

“He told me I have magic, it's inside me-” that's when she lift her hand “It's triggered by emotion.” she saw the other woman nod her head. “He helped me with my mother,”

 

“I hope you don't mind me asking, but where is she?”

 

“I don't know, I just... the dark one gave me a mirror and he instructed me to push her in. I didn't want to do it but she just couldn't leave me alone. She wanted power so much... I... I just saw red and I took her by surprise, my magic worked and I pushed her.”

 

“And the mirror broke,” Emma finished for her, “Sorry, I was there too.” she smiled, “Yes, I'm a nosy princess.” she laughed.

 

“You're not angry?”

 

“Why would I be? I'm just glad you're free from her. But magic... wow!” She watch Regina bit her lower lip. “It's not why you are crying is it?” she nodded, “You can tell me if you like -”

 

“I felt lonely when you depart with the King. Snow was keeping away from me, I think she was aware of -”

 

“It's alright Regina, I would have been angry too if I was in your shoes.” The smile that her wife gave her made everything feel right. 

 

“I'm trying hard not to feel angry, and it was hard when you are not here.” she bowed her head, “I was getting angry again and was at the verandah, and suddenly the metal broke and I was falling. I really knew I was going to die...”

 

“WHAT?” Emma stood abruptly and paced, “You... you almost died? Did someone pushed you? Who did it?!”

 

Regina stood as well and stopped the blonde from pacing, “It was my own fault, I was hitting the banister and maybe my magic acted up,” she rubbed the agitated woman's bicep, “But as you can see I'm fine,”

 

“How?”

 

“A fairy saved me, her name was Tinker Bell.”

 

Emma smiled, “She exist?”

 

“Yes, it seems so.”

 

“I'd tell my father to make sure to thank that fairy-”

 

“Emma – I – I think I made her lose her wings,”

 

“What? Why?” 

 

“Well she saved me from the fall, and then we just hang around each other. You see, she gets me, she feel my loneliness here,” she said as she points at her chest. Emma nodded her head and again guide the woman back under the apple tree. “I went out and drink ale in an inn with her.” she smiled.

 

“That's great, and you made a friend of her?” she frowned when the brunette shook her head. “But she seemed kind, and she saved you.”

 

“She told me she'd help me find my true love.” Here Emma stopped breathing. Yes, she might have claimed to her father that Regina is her true love but reality sucks, because Regina have her own true love, and it was not her. “But I told her its impossible because my true love already died.”

 

“How is she going to do it? I mean find your true love?”

 

“Pixie dust, she stole some from the head Fairy.”

 

“Aw, now that must be why she lost her wings.”

 

“But she did it for me, I agreed because I thought what's the harm in indulging her. I know for a fact that my true love already died...”

 

As Emma watched the expression on her wife's face changes, she knew something came up, “Your true love exist.” Regina nodded.

 

“A man with a lion tattoo,”

 

“You saw him?” the other woman nodded her head.

 

“In a tavern, we flew there using pixie dust.”

 

“Did you talk to him?” A shake of raven haired head, “Why not?” Emma swallowed, “Look, if there is a way we could get him so you can be with your true love-”

 

“He is not!” Regina stood and this time she was the one who started pacing. Emma keep on sitting on the ground and watched her wife. “I can't runaway with him, I don't know him.”

 

“You don't have to right away, we could make you two meet and know each other well-”

 

“He is not my true love,” she said again and stopped pacing, then she turned to face Emma, “I don't want to leave you.”

 

Emma wanted to jump in happiness, wanted to scream how happy that confession made her, but she stop because if this was real, she doesn't want to return to her own time anymore, and that's nothing but a wish, whether she likes it or not, she will return... “But-”

 

“I should be feeling ecstatic if he was my true love, I shouldn't be doubting it because there is nothing more powerful than it, but here I am, conflicted about it.”

 

“You don't have to-”

 

“I chose you! What kind of true love power is it if all I can think about is how sad you'll be when I leave? What kind of true love power is it if my chest constricts at the thought of me leaving you? And I told Tinker Bell about it, and I accused her of being a fake, and that she's not my friend and is nothing but a bug! I was cruel to the only living being who cared about my happiness.” and she started crying once again.

 

Emma pulled the princess back to the ground and then to her embrace, “If Tinker Bell lost her wings, then maybe she is somewhere here living as human, you can always make up to it and offer her a home?”

 

Regina pushed a little and looked at Emma, “You'd let me?”

 

“Of course, my castle – your castle remember?”

 

Regina sniffed, “But that's when you become King.”

 

“Nah,” she hugged her wife a little bit tighter and then lean her chin on the woman's head, “I'll fight my father if he ends up not agreeing to it.”

 

Regina smiled brightly, this time the blonde woman didn't need to see it, she can actually feel it. “You also want me happy,”

 

“No,” Emma answered closing her eyes, “I need you to be happy.” _because fuck, I have no idea when all of this is going to be ripped away._

 

-0-

 

It was Emma's third night after she arrived from the three month long journey. She had almost spend every time with her wife, talking, having fun, looking for Tinker Bell's human form, sometimes playing. Regina's anger towards Snow White had been decreasing, the brunette confessed to the blond, and it was because she may have been the instrument that her true love, Daniel, the stable boy she witnessed died in Regina's mother's hand, but she was also one of the reason why Regina married the princess instead of the old King. The brunette confessed to being scared as the fact she's marrying the King. She had no idea how to be a wife and she had no experience in giving a man pleasure.

 

She learned a lot from her wife in the three days that they spend together. The three months of their marriage were spent mostly apart, timid eye gestures and smile. Emma had kept her distance to make the princess comfortable, and now it seemed she was. And Regina claiming to missed her made the crowned princess a very happy woman. She did missed the woman so much, she was glad the feeling was returned.

 

So her brain was still on overload, she was lying on her back on her bed and yet her eyes were open and seeing imaginary scenarios on the ceiling, she dare not move for she does not want to interrupt said imaginations. But then she heard a soft knock on her door.

 

Judging by that knock, it is not her sister because Snow White doesn't knock, she just barges in and act like the room is hers. Her father on the other hand may have sent someone to get her, but a royal guard would have announced their presence already. So she smiled because right now, she's betting her arm that it was her wife knocking at her door. So she stood and opened it, and there was Regina, in her night wear, feet uncovered and a blush on her face.

 

“It's quite late, aren't you supposed to -” Further worry was halted when an eager mouth attached to her surprised ones. The kiss was hurried, lacking in finesse... but Emma can't fault the princess, she's supposed to be inexperienced, and that her only practice in the kissing department was with a young stable boy, who she was betting to be as pure as this woman. 

 

The brunette princess had pushed her way in, and Emma let it until she found the strength to push her wife at arm's length and looked at her. “I'm sorry... I just... I just want -” the brunette started, panting and wide eyed, “I'm scared,”

 

“Regina, there really is nothing to be sorry for.” she smiled, “You don't need to-”

 

“I want to...” she shook her head, “I need to, I... can't sleep, can't stop thinking about you, I-”

 

Emma placed a finger across her lips, “Regina, what is it that you want?”

 

The smaller woman took a deep breath, “I want to be your wife,”

 

“You are my wife,”

 

“...in every word, I don't want to be your wife just in name, I want to be your wife in everything – everything that encompasses the word, including my duties -”

 

“Princess,” Emma interrupted, “I don't want you to be doing this just because you feel obligated, or feel that consummating our marriage is your duty. I want you to do it because you want it -” The princess nodded her head, “You want this?”

 

“Yes,” another flush on the younger woman's face, “I want to make you happy, like how you make me happy.” Emma smiled at her wife.

 

“I'm happy when you are,”

 

“I really thought you were the crudest person in all realm, didn't know you can romanticize even the simplest of words.”

 

“I have my moments,” The blonde said as she pulled the woman closer. Chest against chest, hips against hips. 

 

“I'm scared though, but-”

 

“Then just close your eyes and feel, don't think just feel...” and then Emma leaned over as her wife closes her eyes, she slowly lean more and then her lips touched the full red ones below her. As soon as their lips connect the second time, and as Emma closes her eyes as well, to do what she had instructed Regina to do, unbeknownst to them, a light of almost pink in hue with a swirl of white and purple erupted.

 

An intense feeling of belonging engulfed them, Emma deepened the kiss which was accepted by the brunette, a moan escaped both women before they separate, breathing hard and eyeing each with smile in their eyes.

 

“That was...”

 

“Magic...” Regina finished while looking down at their hands,

 

“Yeah, it was magical I can't believe a kiss could be that intense!” Emma agreed almost laughing, but she stopped when the brunette tagged her hand.

 

“Magic... you have magic.”

 

“What?” Emma said as she looked down to see what her wife is looking at and her eyes widened, because her hands that were entwined with Regina was pulsing with white light, “Jesus, I have magic? Why didn't I know this?”

 

Regina smiled as she looked up and into her wife's eyes, “Emotion, I didn't knew I had until I was...”

 

“But I'm not angry, its not... oh...”

 

“Oh?”

 

Emma smiled, “Emotion,” she repeated before once again leaning down to catch Regina's lips in her own, this time there was no doubt, it was not tentative, it was sure and full of emotion. Emma raised Regina's arms and have it drape around her neck, without breaking the kiss, she lifted the smaller woman and brought her to the bed. She lowered Regina, pulled away and hovered, “Emotion,”

 

“Emma...”

 

The blonde lifted both their hands and watched the swirling magic on them. She placed a kiss on her wife's hand, “Regina,” and then she was pulled by the woman below her as their lips once again joined.

 

Slowly Emma made love with the princess, clothes were removed, sounds were muffled. What Regina lacks in experience she made up with eagerness, to please, to give, to receive. The blonde was not new to the call of the flesh, she was not from this time, she had experience. It was not her first time with a woman as well, but it was the first time that she had felt this much for one person.

 

It was the first time that Emma Swan actually made love, not sex.

 

“I love you,” 

 

The blonde was sure it was her voice, because her body was singing it as she climaxed from Regina's ministration. Nothing else mattered but the woman below her, if she could stop time from moving, if she could spend eternity in this realm, she was glad she's spending it with this woman who had made her feel like... home.

 

TBC

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Fin

**Behind Brown Eyes Fin**

 

It wasn't the sun light that filters through the curtain of the room that woke her up. It wasn't the chirping sound of the birds outside (which she assumed were birds her sister was talking to), it was the feel of soft lips on her neck, soft, callous less hands on her bare chest, soft skin of a thigh rubbing up and down her equally naked lower extremities, and finally, her very full bladder being pressed by half of a curvy hip bone.

 

“Emma...” Her name was purred and this caused her to finally open her eyes, green met brown that which bears mischief, and she can't help but smile.

 

“Good mor-” and the rest of her early morning greet was stopped by soft lips on her own, which she deepened and gladly reciprocated. Then she have to stop soft, roaming hands, “Regina,”

 

“Yes?” that mischievous smile still plastered on the young princess' lips.

 

“You need to let me go, I need to pee...”

 

And then Regina laughed as she disentangled her self from the crowned princess. “Pee? What kind of word is that?” she asked, the bed shaking from the smaller woman's laughter.

 

“The kind that says this is an emergency if you don't want the bed wet and smelly!” Emma explained as she hurried off her ass to the lavatory. “Keep laughing princess, I'll get you when I come back!” and then she was out of sight. 

 

The blonde's smile seemed stuck on her face as she hears the girl... no woman, she had just shared a passionate night with continued to laugh at her  _ slang _ . She might get used to living in this medieval era so long as it's with Regina, but she probably cannot educate her speech any longer. She had spent twenty eight years – okay, less – speaking the way she does. She can insert one or two classy retorts though, if she stop being lazy and review on them.

 

After thorough feminine hygiene, she walked out of the toilet (that was after blindly reaching for the flush lever which doesn't exist until her mind return to the here and now and realize the bowl doesn't flush), and hurriedly run to the other woman.

 

HER woman.

 

And SHE – hers.

 

Emma thought her brain short circuited when slender arms pulled her and soft, pink lips met hers in sweet urgency, to which the blonde gave in. She would give anything for this woman as she had given everything she wanted – no needed to her.

 

For the first time in her life she had someone.

 

For the first time in her life, that someone chose her over a man who was her supposed TRUE LOVE and happy ending.

 

For the first time in her life she felt LOVED

 

And for the first time in her life, despite being in another time, in another place, she felt at HOME.

 

She's not  _ alone _ anymore. She found  _ home _ .

 

-0-

 

She was lying on her back, her green eyes focused on the high ceiling that is so clean. She actually wonders how those ceiling never get dust or webs when there is no air-conditioner that filters these dusts. But it was probably for the best, because there at the white ceiling, the images of last night and this early morning activities seemed to parade before her eyes.

 

The woman now cradled within her embrace, head lying at the crook of her neck, breath tickling the part behind her ear, sleeping peacefully, is the main cast of this rolling film of memories and she can't stop the wide smile that graces her lips. She turned her head, her eyes focused on the sleeping form beside her, leaned over and kissed the woman's hair.

 

“Mmmm, I could get better a kiss than that yes?” Brown eyes revealed itself followed by a bright smile. Emma smiled and lean once again giving the other woman the kiss she wanted. All passionate and warm. She deepened the kiss and few minutes later they pulled apart, breathing hard. “I would have asked for another passionate encounter if I am not so sore right now, and if I am not so hungry.” Regina quipped smiling,

 

Then there was a growling noise coming from the blonde's stomach, “I think you and my tummy speaks the same language!” both women laughed.

 

“Aren't you sore?” Regina asked with one brow raised.

 

“A little,” the blonde smiled, “...but I'm kind of used to being sore lately,”

 

“huh?”

 

“Horse riding was like me having my very first sex over and over without the pleasure of orgasm.”

 

Regina's eyes widened, “You... you're probably the crudest woman I've ever met.”

 

Here Emma laughed, “You're not the only one I heard that complaint from, I guess my advisor's sudden illness was due to his perpetual embarrassment whenever I speak.” another laugh this time from the brunette.

 

Then Regina's eyebrow met, “Where did you ever learn speaking that way? I mean, I doubt your father, the King, hired an educator to teach you that kind of coarse language.” a smile, “Do you know when the first time I think I might have fallen for you?”

 

Emma grinned, “No, but you can tell me if you want.”

 

“Oh I want definitely!” The younger woman pushed up and place a gentle kiss on the taller woman's cheek, “It was when you were falling on your horse as you scream like a banshee in heat.”

 

She frowned, “Am I huh?”

 

“Yes,” and then the younger woman's expression sobered, “ I was with... Daniel,”

 

“Your true love?”

 

Brown eyes met green, “I thought he was but... the dust said the man with the lion tattoo was my true love, but look where I am right now and who I am with?”

 

“And what does that mean?”

 

“I was told that there is only one true love...”

 

“I thought that was the case too,” Emma agreed

 

“Now, if my wish can only be granted -”

 

“Maybe a fairy or two would...” Emma watched the brunette shook her head, “What?”

 

“My father had shamed his royal family when mother tried to use her magic to kill the crowned prince that time, and because of that, all the fairies had made us persona non grata to them, making us unqualified to make wishes. We can wish all we want, but it's never going to be granted, ever.”

 

Emma frowned and then sighed, “Some fairies they are!” she tightened her hold to the slim woman. “Anyway, we really don't have to rely on them to make anything happen. So...” she put a finger under Regina's chin and turned her face towards her, “... let me play as your genie of the lamp, if I am able to grant you a wish then what is this wish princess?”

 

A deep blush found its way on the brunette princess' face, “I wish … I wish you'd be my true love...”

 

If Emma could burst from too much happiness, too much light and love, she would have, but all she could do is pull the woman closer and once again capture the young princess' lips. When they part she mumbled, “Maybe I am,” and then another meeting of lips which was interrupted once again by the loud growling noise now coming from two sets of stomach.

 

“I'm ordering brunch in bed.” Emma said as she pulled away from Regina and then walking towards the single couch in the room where her robe was discarded prior.

 

“Brunch?”

 

“Breakfast and lunch, I would have added afternoon snack but I don't recall ever reading about a word for that.”

 

“You must be reading a different dictionary from mine, never heard of that word which brought me back to my earlier question-”

 

Emma sauntered to the door, open it slightly and smiled at the guard. Ordered for food to be brought up before she shut it close and returned to her wife's side, still on the bed. “That's a long story, a story you may not believe. So let's enjoy today or at least the week before we get into that detail.”

 

Regina nodded, “But you will tell me in time? Sorry, I don't mean to pry I was just...” a finger was placed across her lips.

 

“I promise to tell you everything, I just want to enjoy you as my wife... my better half.”

 

“I want to enjoy it too, being yours...”

 

“And I yours,” they smiled at each other and then the smaller princess crawled and hugged the other woman. “As for your true love,” the blonde scrunched her forehead, “You said that Tinker Bell showed you your true love via dust and that it lead you to a man with lion tattoo?”

 

“Yes. Actually, the dust was stuck to his tattoo more on the man.”

 

Then Emma looked down and she turned her right wrist showing Regina her tattoo. “I got one,”

 

Regina laughed, “Nice try dear, that's a tattoo alright and at the right wrist too, but that's a flower, not a lion.”

 

Emma took Regina's hand in hers, and the brunette intertwined them, “Lion it may not be, but this my dear wife is a Lyon flower.”

 

“Lion?”

 

“L-Y-O-N,”

 

Regina suddenly straightened, turned and faced her wife, “What... then maybe...”

 

“Yes maybe, but who cares about pixie dust huh? I know what's in my heart, if I have to choose a life, I'll choose this life over and over, this life with you.”

 

The young princess had a hand over her mouth, she was naked as the day she was born and it would have been comical if not for the gravity of their conversation. “I have been wishing for it, my true love... I knew that if I found my true love, that my true love will take me away and save me from my mother and her plans for me... you,” tears started flowing from the woman's eyes, “You did all that, you SAVED me, you... Emma,” she once again laid beside the blonde and hold on tighter, “Thank you,”

 

“There's really no need to thank me Regina, you had given me more than I wished for.” she kissed the other woman's head again.

 

“She looked up on the crowned princess' smiling face, “You wished?”

 

“Yes I did, it was my birthday when we first met, I mean that time I was screaming like a banshee in heat,” both women laughed and Emma wiped Regina's tears with her thumb, “I was alone, had a cupcake and a candle then I made a wish...” and it dawned on her. In her stay in this world, all those months she had not once thought of that day, she had not remembered...

 

Until today

 

Her heart started thudding.  _ Oh gods... this is like some scene in a movie, you remember and then you go back... nonononono, I don't want to go back! Not without Regina! NOOOOO! _

 

“What did you wish for?”

 

“What?”

 

“What did you wish? Did it come true?” it was an innocent question but Emma's heart started hammering inside her chest. “Emma? Love?”

 

“I...”

 

“If you don't want to tell me then it's fine-” the downtrodden look did it for her. 

 

_ Maybe I was just being silly, this isn't a movie, I am no Christopher Reeve (1)...  _ “I, I wished to not be alone, I don't want to be alone anymore. I wished for home.”

 

“You're my home Emma...”

 

The blonde grinned, “And you're mine...”

 

They were about to once again kiss when suddenly an earthquake happened, both women held onto each other but it seemed the shaking was forcing them to untangle their hold, and soon Emma was thrown out of the bed and into...

 

The floor of the room was breaking and there was a vortex forming, Emma was holding on to one of the bed posts and Regina on another, near the head board. Both women stretching their hands, screaming each others name as they tried to grab the other. Their scream were overpowered by the sound of the earth shattering around them, the wind from the formed vortex howling like the monster you hear at night.

 

“REGINAAA!” Emma screamed as she felt her hand loosening its grip on the post, “I love you Regina, Regina!” she called out one last time before her hand slipped and she was hurled into the vortex.

 

“EMMMMAAAAA!!!”

 

-0-

 

Her eyes opened wide, green orbs taking notice of the cupcake still lighted in front of her. She straightened herself and found she was still wearing that god damned red dress she used to apprehend a bail jumper... but this isn't real. She is supposed to be with her true love, she is supposed to be with her wife, with the woman who now owns her soul.

 

She is supposed to be home and this... this isn't home.

 

“No! I...” she started pacing, “I'm not going to be denied, no! I'm going back there if it's the last thing I'm gonna do!” she shouted and stood once again in front of her cake. She blow the candle, then took a match and once again light it, she closed her eyes and concentrated as she made another wish, this time not for home but she wished for Regina. 

 

She wished to be taken back to Regina.

 

Then she waited... and then the door bell rang.

 

“No! Fucking shit... not now!” The doorbell continues ringing. “FUCK!”

 

She angrily sauntered the living room to her door, opened it and found... “What do you want?”

 

“Are you Emma Swan?” The boy behind her door asked and this made her frown.

 

“Yes, who are you?” she asked with one brow raised, her anger suddenly dissipates.

 

“My name's Henry, I'm your son.” The boy Henry said cheekily.

 

And she thought she could have heard a pin drop from the silence that followed...

 

-0-

 

“You don't believe me? Read the book and you'll see!” Henry said as they drove to nowhere. The kid said something about her going home with him, but she knew this world or this time isn't her home. She left her home in that other time line and she's probably devastated now. She needs to get back to her and make everything right.

 

“I'm not reading any book to cater to your fantasy kid,” 

 

“It's real, I tell the truth. You said you can say if I'm lying that it is your power,”

 

“You're not lying, but that doesn't mean its true.”

 

“If you just read my book...”

 

“It will change nothing.” She continue to drive the boy back to his mother, she might be his birth mother, but this woman who adopted her son must now be out of her mind for what Henry had done. Then the image of Regina devastated after her abrupt departure. She didn't want to... she never want to.

 

-0-

 

“Okay kid, how about an address?” She asked rolling her eyes. This child must have gotten everything he wanted from the way he's acting. Something she would have to talk about his adopted mother. She know she has no right, she'd given him up, but if he's going to be acting like this, his mother should learn how to say no and not cater to his every whim. Because if it was her...

 

“44 I'm not telling you street...”

 

She looked at the child with raise brows, thanks to whatever, a man with a dog (which she found out Henry's psychologist) found them and gave them direction to Mifflin street. And she learned another thing about her son,

 

“You're the mayor's kid?” _I'm so dead! This is a close adoption, I doubt this is going to go well with the mayor! She might even thing I kidnap my own son! Damn it!_ “Let's get you home,”

 

-0-

 

There they were inside her yellow bug looking over the white mansion. At least she could say that for a while she had actually lived in luxury, not as modern as this but she had been pampered for a while, in a house much bigger than this but also much older. She took a deep breath as she turn off the engine and pushed her door open. She went out and let the kid out, and then the door suddenly opened, a woman was running to them and Henry run forward. She followed only to stop in her track...

 

Henry bypassed the woman who tried to hug him and into the arms of a man wearing a police uniform, then inside the house. The woman was not looking at her, but her heart, her soul already knew who the woman was. When she lifted her eyes to meet hers, brown eyes widened in recognition, her jaw started working but it was until she opened her mouth that she closed her eyes as she remember that voice...

 

“You're Henry's birth mother?”

 

It is her,  _ her _ Regina. Sheepishly she replied, “Hi,”

 

Yes, maybe Henry was right, he took her home.

 

-END-

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. Somewhere in Time (reference to)
> 
> Ending this here because I was planning on writing a short sequel, Regina's part in the Enchanted forest, probably three chapters too. Then maybe another, but that's a long shot, it's about Regina and Emma in Storybrooke after their first meeting. Like a rewrite of season 1, that's why its gonna be a long shot, I probably need to watch season 1 episode per episode and change it to cater to their past... which is way too complicated so not sure if me gonna write it.

**Author's Note:**

> I finally got an A03 so I'm uploading my SQ fics here. :)


End file.
